Kissed
by YaoiKnights
Summary: Onodera kissed Takano-san! What's happening :O
1. Start:o

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

Ritsu's case:

I didn't know what to do when I saw Yokozawa-san leaning to Takano-san. So I'll just play innocent. I took a deel breath, and opened the door:

"Takano-san, the copies of the ma-..Am I interrupting you two? Sorry, I'll leave." So i turned around to walk away, what was I even thinking. Then I felt a push in my back, And the door closed. I turned around, but was pulled away by Takano-san. He pushed me in a little room, and looked the door.

"Look, this is not what you think.." He tried to explain.

"What? Yokozawa already told me that you guys ARE going out, so what's the point?" I said, angrier than I wanted to.

"Wait..! Are going out? We're USED to go out, so not anymore." He turned around and pushed me to the wall.

"I want you Onoder-" I pushed him roughly away. "You know, first make it clear with the first, before you go to the next one." I said angry. But when had was looking at me, with a surprised face, I felt like my heart was going to burst.

"I'm leaving" So I ran away but he pulled me back. But before he could kiss me, I kissed him. I was shocked from what I did, so I ran away fast. Takano-san was so surprised, that he couldn't stop me.

I ran to the station, and picked a train to go home, the next train will leave in a half hour. Yosh! That's not to long. So I waited till the train came, but in that time, Takano-san came to the station, to. I just ignored him, and stepped in the train, sure thing, Takano-san stands next to me..

"Oi, Onodera"

"..What?"

"Come over"

"No"

"Why not.."

"Okay, 1 Cup of coffee, them I'm gone"

"Yosh!"

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm tired... Still, review please!**


	2. The Love-Part!

**I do NOT own Sekaiichi hatsukoi**

**Takano's case:**

He.. He kissed me! I watched him, while he was leaning against the pole, looking down. Damn.. He's cute. Normale he's refusing me so and now..

"Hey Masamune? Is that you?" A familiar interrupted my thoughts. So I turned around, and saw Yokozawa. Sure.. Why does HE has to come now.. When I'm finally alone with Ritsu. Well, except the fact that we're in a train.

"Masamune..? Do you want to come to my place? I want to show you the m-"

"I can't." I said.

"Why not..?" He calmly asked, while he was glaring at Ritsu.

I heard a soft voice:  
"Yeah, why not Takano-san, I mean, work is most important, isn't it?" Ritsu looked away. Damn, why is he so shy when Yokozawa is here.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really tired"

**Ritsu's case:**

When we got in the apartment building, I walked straight to the elevator, without saying one word. When we got on our floor, I wanted to walk to my apartment, but I felt Takano-san pulling me back.

"My place is this way, Ritsu" He said. I felt I was getting red.

"I-I know, but you're tired, aren't you?" I asked, with a shaking voice. Yet, he pulled me in his apartment. Noo! I don't want to.. I thought.

"So, coffee right?" He asked.

"H-Hai." So, I took a seet on the couch.

"Why didn't you go to Yokozawa's place?" I asked, still shaking.

"Time with you is most important, and about on work.. " he started.

"Y-Yeah, sorry for that, I didn't want to interru-"

"I didn't mean that! I mean that you kissed me!" He started to talk louder.

"O-Oh.. Yeah well.." He walked towards me, so I was standing up, knowing what he would do.

"Well I guess I need to go, see you Taka-.. Mmph" He pushed me on the couch and kissed me.

"You're mine, Onodera." He whispered. I can't be swept away, again. Still, I couldn't refuse. So had started to kiss my neck, and pulled up my shirt.

"Nnn.. Takano-san! Don't.." He started to kiss me, everywhere.

"Oi, Ritsu?" I looked up.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why don't you go live with me?" He asked smiling. So I pushed him off and pulled my clothes good.

"We're neighbors, BAKAAA" And I ran off, silently laughing.

**Okaay that's it for this story! Sorry for the eventually grammatical errors! But I'm still a 13 years old dutch kid, so don't complain! ;P.**


	3. Vote! Vote! Vote!

Do you want to write me more about it! Then review!

Yes = :)

No = :(

**Review!**

_(This vote stuff is only for Ritsu&Takano, not about my other stories.. 'Kay?)_


	4. Vote! Vote! Vote! (2)

Alright! I'll write more! But.. About what? Vote: 1. Lovey-dovey lemon stuff. 2. Jealous story, with some sad stuff. 3. Happy date stuff 4. Hardstyle fight;P 5. In the end, Takano is straight story. ALRIGHTVOTESWEETIEPIE;) 


	5. Official chapter 3

**_Okay! Hi! I'll mix some stuff, and we will see how it ends!_**

**_Thanksforthevotess._**

**_Disclaimer: I own sekaiichi hatsukoi when pigs can fly.. (NOT)._**

_Official chapter 3:_

_Well, he was right. We are neighbors, but I just want him to be with me all day. Doesn't he understand that? Well, he is pretty dense. _Takano smiled as he walked towards Ritsu's door. Before he could knock, the door already opened.

"Oi Ritsu, I want to visit you." Takano looked at the, pretty red, Ritsu. Who finally looked in Takano's eyes.

"No."

"Well, it wasn't really a question, it was.." Ritsu interrupted before Takano could end his sentence.

"I know, I know, it's 'an order from your boss'". Takano smiled at the annoyed looking Ritsu.

"Well, if you know that, then let me in." Takano said, while coming closer towards Ritsu. "Okay.. Come in." Ritsu turned around and walked towards the kitchen. "Coffee, Takano?"

"Call me Masamune when we're not at work, and sure." Ritsu turned red, and started to make coffee. Ritsu still doesn't want to say that he loves Takano, but Takano knew he did. Ritsu walked towards him and placed the cup coffee on the table, his own too. He walked towards the couch, and he sat down. Takano looked at him, and kissed him on his cheek. Ritsu turned red and looked at Takano in shock.

"Tak-.. Masamune?" When Ritsu said his name, Takano planted his lips on Ritsu's. Surprising enough, Ritsu didn't resist. Takano looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna refuse?" He said with a big smile. Ritsu looked away and said:

"Is that a bad thing?" Takano pushed him down, and climbed above him. Then he leaned towards him, and whispered:

"Of course not."

Takano started to lick Ritsu's ear, making Ritsu to cling onto Takano.

The amused tone to Takano's voice was clearly because he knew Ritsu couldn't fight him, breath ghosting over Ritsu's neck with each and every word he spoke.

"…Hng…!"

The fingers wrapped around him began to move lewdly, and Ritsu grit his teeth, fighting back the breaths and pants that tried to spill from his lips. The body heat resonating through him from behind and the scent of the shampoo wafting into his nose only served to further arouse Ritsu's elevating temperature. Takano unzipped Ritsu's pants, and pulled out his member.

Takano drew out long, gentle strokes, fingers kneading the crown in circles.

"See? You're getting hard…" Takano whispered, pressing a kiss just behind his ear.

"Don't…need your… commentary…" But the truth of the situation being so clearly presented set his mind to boiling over. Any time he found himself in Takano's embrace, he felt like he'd suddenly reverted to being a pubescent teenager. Everything he'd experienced in all his years seemed meaningless, leaving him with little else to do but give himself over to being trifled with.

"I love you, Ritsu. So…why not just leave it up to me, then?" Ritsu looked at him, and relaxed a little.

Takano fed more force into the fingers stroking Ritsu, leaving Ritsu to slouch forward instinctively, and he reflexively dug his nails into Takano's arms wrapped around him to steady himself in the position.

Takano slid a finger roughly along the underside from root to tip, sending a jolt through Ritsu's abdomen, and he bit back the moan that nearly spilled out.

He turned a glare at Takano. But that didn't last long

Takano leaned in and softly nibbled at Ritsu's earlobe, making his shoulders give a short jerk. "…!" A tongue laved along the outside of his ear before dipping inside briefly, and the slippery sounds just next to his eardrum sent shivers down his spine.

Then they heard a knock on the door, causing them to stop what the were.. Doing. They heard a man's voice calling out:

"Ritsu! Are you in there?" Ritsu shock up, while Takano got off him.

"Y-Yeah.. Wait a second.. I'll open the door." He picked his clothes, and put it on in turbo speed. Then he waited a few seconds until Takano was dressed too. Ritsu walked towards the door, and opened it.

"Haru?" Ritsu started to smile, while a pretty long guy looked down at Ritsu.

"Ritsu! Long time no see!" He hugged Ritsu, when he noticed Takano, glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce you. Haru, this is my neighbor & boss Takano Masamune, and Tak..- Masamune, this is my college friend Tomoka Haru."

"Nice to meet you, Takano. Me and Ritsu are already buddies for years." Haru said while pulling Ritsu next to him. A little jealousy flew over Takano's face. But then he smiled.

"While Ritsu and I already know each other since high school." And Takano pulled Ritsu next to **him**. Ritsu looked up to the fighting guys.

"Well, Ritsu are you coming?" Haru smiled at Ritsu. While grabbing his hand.

"Oh! Yeah, Ta..- Masamune? Haru and I have a date. I forgot.." He looked at Takano, not knowing how jealous he was.

"Okay, have fun..!" Haru and Ritsu ran off. Leaving Takano behind.

"...! That asshole! Damn brat.. Fucking kid." Takano scowled while kicking the wall.

"I'll get Ritsu back, Haru-_chan_.."

_**Soooooo how was that? Was it good enough? Well, well, well? Tell me please! I'll go on with the story.**_

**_Knight out._**


	6. Official chapter 4

**_Helloguys! Back again! Well, I'll go straight to the story;)._**

I do NOT own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Only the Haru Char.

Chapter 4:

Ritsu's case..:

Haru and me were walking towards the elevator. And.. For some reason.. I feel bad about leaving Takano there. And Haru is grinning like he had just won some prize or stuff. But, seriously.. What the hell was going on between them.

"Oi Haru," Haru turned towards me,

"Yeah?"

"Why did you and Tak.. Masamune have a fight?"

"Well, that's.. Hard to explain." Haru looked away, and I just.. Didn't understand.

"Oh.." Was the only thing I could say. In silence we walked further. Why was he still holding my hand? I pulled my hand, but Haru tightened his grip.

"Haru.. Let go of my hand, please..?" I looked at him, when I noticed his face was red. But he didn't release my hand. Well, what's the problem..? We're friends since college!

"Okay Ritsu! Let's go to a bar!" He smiled like the Haru I knew, and I felt I was really happy to go out with a friend like this.

"Sure!" We ran towards the club, which is across the flat. When we walked in, there were lots of people, almost all dancing.

"Ritsu! Let's dance too!" He pulled me on the floor and started dancing like an old man. We laughed and danced like that, I guess for hours. But well, I was really thirsty, so after the dancing, we were going to get some drinks.

"Bartender! 2 beers please!" Haru screamed.

"I'll pay for mine, Haru!"

"Nono, my treat!" He smiled at me. Haru' really nice.

_2 Hours later:_

"Haru-chaaaaaan! Takasamune is waaaaaaaaiting for meee!" Hmm.. I guess Ritsu is a really bad, bad drunk.

"Ritsu, I'll bring you home."

"I'M TIREEEEED." Ritsu yelled.

"Hai, hai, hai." Haru grabbed Ritsu's hand, and dragged him back to the apartments. Upstairs he knocked on the door, which opened within 2 seconds.

"Hi, Takano.. Ritsu and I had a lot of fun, but now he's drunk." Haru pointes his finger at Ritsu. Takano looked at Ritsu and smiled. Then he turned at Haru.

"Haru? Ritsu is only your friend, right?" Takano glared at Haru. Haru slowly looked away.

"Well, I loved him since the first year of college. But, I guess you know how dense he is." Then he glared at Takano. "But I would NEVER break his heart." Then suddenly the drunken voice of Ritsu interrupted them.

"WOO BITSJW FIGHT!"

"Well, whatever. Ritsu loves me. 10 Years ago we had a misunderstanding. And I will ne-.." Haru interrupted him.

"Don't think I'll give up." Haru pulled Ritsu towards him, and kissed him. Forcing his tongue in Ritsu's mouth. The drunk, and almost unconcisious Ritsu couldn't do anything. But Takano got mad. He pulled Haru away from Ritsu, and punched him. Then he pushed Ritsu in his apartment, and stepped in himself. But before he closed the door, he said:

"You'll die, fucking brat."

BAM! Door closed. Haru smiled, and thought: Well, at least he loves him. And with that, he went home.

Inside the apartment, Ritsu fell asleep on the couch. Takano leaned over him and kissed him.

"You're mine On-o-de-ra." He whispered.

_**Sooow! Next chappie is lemon I guess. Seeyouthen;)**_


	7. Official chapter 5

**_Sooooooo here I am, once again. Thanks for the reviews, follows & favs! I think this is going to be the last chapter of this story. But I'll write more if you want me to! Let's go to the story_**.

_Ritsu's point of view:_

Slowly I woke up. My eyes were heavy, and I had a headache. I guess I drank to much, once again. I tried to get up, when I heard the door. Takano walked in.

"Good, you're awake". He smiled at me. Then his smile faded away. "Do you remember anything of what happened yesterday night?"

I started to worry. What did he do?

"I didn't do a thing." He said with a little angry voice.

"But Haru did." My eyes got bigger. Say what?!

"What do you mean, Takano?" He opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Takano, Haru and I were lovers back in college." I saw a jealous look.

"But we broke up, and ever since, Haru dated girls. We're only friends, so calm down."

"BUT HE FUCKING KISSED YOU". Takano yelled. My eyes got wide. Then I chuckled. Takano stared at me.

"Hehe.. He was joking. He always does that. You know, always if I like someone, he tests of that one likes me too. But he misundersto.."

"Wouldn't you get jealous too?"

Ritsu blushed and turned away so Masamune wouldn't see. Ritsu couldn't help it. Every time he saw Takano with someone, whether it be a man or a woman he felt a pain in his chest. A feeling of hurt, but he called himself foolish - for this feeling wasn't legitimate. He wasn't in a relationship with Takano anymore. But maybe his mind wanted to believe that.

"Look at me Ritsu…" Masamune took his chin in his hand again.  
"Do you love me?"

"…No! Maybe I did at one point, but I don't now!" I tried to run away, but my legs hurt, so I didn't really go fast. Takano grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch. He threw me on it, and climbed on top.

"Why can't you accept your feelings for me! I'm not asking you to love me like you did before, I'm asking you to love me in a new way - as an adult!"

Ritsu looked at him with wide eyes. Is he messing with me? What man would go through all this trouble just to get me to love them? Wouldn't he have given up a long time ago if he didn't want anything serious? Ritsu's thoughts ran amuck in his mind. I can't love him like I did. There's no wa-  
His thoughts were interrupted by the touch of Masamune's lips against his.

"Masamune…"  
Takano's eyes widened. What did I say?  
"Say it again," he demanded.  
"Say what?" Ritsu looked breathless, and he was exactly where Takano wanted him. Takano strode forward without even realizing it.

"T-Takano!"

Those lovely malachite eyes took away his breath every time he looked into them, as lush green as new grass in spring. Takano knew dimly that Ritsu was probably as hypnotized as he was right now, but he dismissed the idea almost instantly.

"Tell me, Ritsu." Ritsu let out something that sounded like a 'meep!' when Takano bit down on his little earlobe, and shrank back even more into the shadows.  
"Tell me what you said again."

"M-Masamu-ne," Ritsu replied after a long pause, eyes wide and adorable and true.  
And like a obsessed perv, Takano pounced.  
Ritsu realized after a one-minute Frencher that he needed to breathe, so he pushed Takano away, who promptly attacked his neck. Those warm large hands were already sneaking beneath his loose pajama-shorts. His breath hitched. This was going to be fast. Two fingers hooked into his waistband and pulled his shorts down.  
"Touch yourself,"  
commanded Takano, his hands bloody everywhere on Ritsu. Ritsu complied automatically, his hands creeping slowly towards his own cock and stroking it. He blushed when he comprehended what this position was.  
Takano looked in shock, not knowing that he would really do it. Takano confessed.

"I only saw you do this once, but you were in my dreams every night after that."

Ritsu was blushing so hard he could literally feel flames dancing on his cheeks. It had been one of his more embarrassing moments- but when he'd learnt what it did to sempai, he'd wanted to do it again.  
And then that had happened.  
Before he could stiffen at the next set of memories, a slick finger breached him, making him squeal and then instantly shut his mouth, mortified. "The present, Ritsu," Takano-no, Masamune said, golden eyes soft. "Live in the present."  
More fingers were added, and I felt like I was drowning. Masamune sinking fingers deep into him. Ritsu drowning in his eyes.  
Amber flame flickered with need- when had he stripped off his pajamas?  
"I need you."  
"I love you."

**_Well! Pretty naughty, but.. Was it good? Enddd! Review, and if you want more, follow/fav!_**


End file.
